powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Daimon Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Daimons. Variation of Greek Deity Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Daimons: the Minor Deities and Personifications in Greek mythology. Daimons, or "divine spirits", were minor deities under the main pantheon of Olympian and major gods, the manifestations/personifications of certain concepts, functions or specific places, objects or even situations. Deities *'Adonis' **Desire Manipulation **Fertility Embodiment **Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty *'Aeolus' **Air Manipulation ***Air Mimicry ***Sacred Wind Manipulation **Cloud Manipulation ***Cloud Mimicry *'Achelous' **Lake/River Manipulation **Water Embodiment (The Achelous river) ***Water Manipulation (Lord of all waters/rivers) *'Adephagia' **Greed Embodiment *'Aergia' **Guardianship (Of the court of Hypnos) **Sloth Embodiment *'Agathodaemon' **Enhanced Wisdom **Health Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation *'Angelos' **Magic **Underworld Lordship ***Underworld Manipulation *'Aphaea' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Embodiment *'Arete' **Courage Embodiment (Valor) **Good Embodiment **Virtue Embodiment *'Ariadne' **Alcohol Manipulation (Wine) **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation **Labyrinth Manipulation ***Labyrinth Creation **Passion Embodiment **Path Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Snake Manipulation *'Aristaeus' **Air Manipulation **Artistic Intuition **Cheese Manipulation **Food Generation **Hunting Intuition **Insect Manipulation ***Bee Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Potion Creation *'Asclepius' **Divination **Flawless Restoration **Healing **Medical Intuition **Medicine Manipulation **Resurrection *'Atë' **Calamity Embodiment **Destruction Embodiment **Discord Manipulation **Ignorance Embodiment **Inhibition Release **Judgement Manipulation **Trickster **Unrestricted Movement **Vengeance Embodiment *'Bia' **Energy Embodiment ***Kinetic Energy Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Britomartis' **Mountain Manipulation **Net Creation **Hunting Intuition *'Caerus' **Luck ***Luck Bestowal *'Charon' **Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Prevention ***Afterlife Transport **Banishment **Guardianship *'Chrysus' **Gold Manipulation ***Chrysopoeia ***Gold Mimicry **Greed Manipulation (regarding gold) *'Circe' **Magic ***Animal Transmutation ***Magical Energy Manipulation ***Potion Creation ***Spell Casting *'Deimos/Phobos' **Fear Embodiment **Horror Embodiment *'Despoina' **Mystery Embodiment **Trickster *'Dice/Dikaiosyne/Dike' **Judgement Manipulation **Justice Manipulation **Moral Manipulation **Order Manipulation *'Doris' **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment (Of the sea) *'Dysnomia' **Treachery Embodiment (Lawlessness) **Trickster *'Eileithyia' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Medical Intuition *'Eirene' **Peace Embodiment **Peace Manipulation ***Peace Empowerment ***Serenity Inducement *'Enyo' **Blood Empowerment **Conquest Empowerment **Destruction Embodiment ***Destruction ***Violence Inducement **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **War Embodiment ***Combat Manipulation ***War Manipulation ***Weapon Manipulation *'Epiphron' **Intuitive Aptitude **Virtue Embodiment *'Eris' **Anger Empowerment **Chaos Embodiment ***Chaos Manipulation **Confusion Manipulation **Discord Manipulation **Hatred Manipulation **Rage Manipulation *'Eunomia' **Law Manipulation *'Ganymede' **Beauty Embodiment **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sexual Orientation Manipulation *'Geras' **Age Manipulation ***Age Absorption **Old Prime (Personification of Old Age) *'Harmonia' **Concord Manipulation ***Blessing Inducement ***Concord Inducement ***Peace Manipulation ***Virtue Manipulation **Harmony Embodiment *'Hebe' **Age Manipulation ***Youth Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Forgiveness **Guardianship (to the Fountain of Youth) **Immortality Bestowal **Spring Embodiment *'Hedone' **Happiness Embodiment **Pleasure Manipulation *'Hesykhia' **Silence Embodiment **Stagnation Embodiment (Stillness) *'Horkos' **Oath Embodiment **Order Manipulation *'Hybris' **Disgust Embodiment; (Outrageous/Disgusting actions) **Pride Embodiment **Violence Embodiment *'Hygieia' **Cleanliness Manipulation **Health Manipulation **Impurity Destruction (Dirtiness) *'Hypnos' **Sandman Physiology **Sleep Embodiment ***Sleep Manipulation ****Dream Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Iris' **Enhanced Speed **Rainbow Manipulation **Rainbow Teleportation **Wing Manifestation ***Flight *'Khione' **Cold Air Manipulation **Ice Embodiment ***Snow Manipulation ***Snow Mimicry *'Kymopoleia' **Ocean Manipulation ***Drowning ***Water Manipulation ****Flood Creation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Whirlpool Generation ****Water Mimicry ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation *****Air Manipulation *****Storm Mimicry *'Kratos' **Power Embodiment **Strength Embodiment ***Supernatural Strength **Wing Manifestation *'Lethe' **Lake/River Manipulation (River Lethe) **Memory Embodiment ***Memory Absorption ***Memory Erasure **Water Manipulation ***Water Mimicry *'Limos' **Famine Embodiment (Hunger) *'Lyssa/Maniae' **Anger Manipulation ***Anger Inducement **Madness Embodiment; (mad rage/frenzy) ***Insanity Empowerment ***Insanity Inducement **Wrath Embodiment *'Macaria' **Death Embodiment (Blessed Death) ***Death Manipulation ***Necroscience **Flight **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Transport *'Melinoe' **Madness Manipulation **Nightmare Manipulation **Phantasm Manipulation **Shapeshifting *'Momus' **Blame Embodiment **Censorship Embodiment **Empathic Mimicry **Irony Inducement **Literary Manipulation/Embodiment **Mockery Physiology **Poetry Embodiment **Shapeshifting **Treachery Embodiment **Voice Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Moros' **Destiny Manipulation **Destruction Embodiment **Fate Embodiment *'Nike' **Victory Embodiment ***Victory Inducement **Wing Manifestation ***Flight *'Nemesis' **Balance Embodiment **Destruction **Justice Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Probabilistic Equilibrium **Punishment **Unpredictability **Vengeance Embodiment *'Nereus' **Answer Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Shapeshifting *'Oizys' **Despair Embodiment **Doubt Embodiment; anxiety **Melancholy Embodiment *'Olethros' **Destruction Embodiment *'Palaemon' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation *'Pitis' **Bond Manipulation **Trust Embodiment **Truth Inducement (Honesty) **Reliability Embodiment *'Pheme' **Fame Empowerment **Popularity Manipulation **Social Repulsion (Rumors, her wrath) **Social Attraction (Her favor) *'Philotes' **Friendship Embodiment **Sexuality Embodiment *'Phosphorus' **Day Inducement (Dawn) **Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Stellar Physiology **Twilight Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Plutus' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Enhancement ***Plant Growth **Prosperity Embodiment *'Ponos' **Diligence Embodiment *'Priapus' **Animal Manipulation ***Insect Manipulation ****Bee Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Land Lordship (Over Gardens) **Plant Manipulation **Sexual Inducement *'Proteus' **Divination ***Clairvoyance ***Precognition ***Retrocognition **Lake/River Manipulation **Mythic Manipulation (herdsman of the sea-beasts) **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Omnifarious *'Pthonus' **Envy Embodiment *'Styx' **Boundary Manipulation **Hatred Embodiment **Lake/River Manipulation (River Styx) ***Water Manipulation ****Drowning ****Water Mimicry *'Telesto' **Holy Gift (divine blessings) **Nymph Physiology (Oceanid) **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Success Manipulation *'Thanatos' **Death Embodiment (Non-Violent/Peaceful Death) ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy ***Necroscience ***Death Inducement ****Death Field Projection ***Death Sense ***Grim Reaper Physiology ****Wing Manifestation *'Thaumas' **Ocean Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship (Overthrown by Poseidon) ***Water Manipulation *'Thetis' **Authority (over the Nereid's) **Nymph Physiology (Nereid) **Ocean Manipulation **Water Embodiment *'Triptolemus' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Triton' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Fear Inducement (Conch Shell) **Merfolk Physiology ***Fish Physiology ***Speed Swimming **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Tyche' **Fate Embodiment **Luck Embodiment *'Zelus' **Empathic Mimicry ***Power Replication **Envy Embodiment ***Envy Manipulation **Mobile Invulnerability **Wing Manifestation Groups *'Algea' - Lype/Ania/Achus **Boredom Embodiment (Ania) **Pain Embodiment (Lype/Achus: Anguish) **Sorrow Embodiment (all) *'Anemoi - Boreas/Eurus/Notus/Zephyrus' **Air Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ***Air Mimicry **Season Embodiment ***Autumn Embodiment (Eurus) ***Season Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation ***Spring Embodiment (Zephyrus) ***Summer Embodiment (Notus) ***Winter Embodiment (Boreas) **Shapeshifting ***Horse Physiology **Wing Manifestation *'Charities/The Graces - Aglaea/Euphrosyne/Thalia/Pasithea' **Charity Embodiment ***Blessing Inducement ***Charity Manipulation **Beauty Manipulation ***Enhanced Beauty **Desire Embodiment **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Party Inducement **Prosperity Embodiment *'Erinyes/The Furies - Alecto/Megaera/Tisiphone' **Erinyes Physiology ***Mental Inducement ****Insanity Inducement ***Vengeance Embodiment ****Anger Empowerment ****Hatred Empowerment ****Punishment ****Revenge Empowerment ***Wing Manifestation **Invisibility *'Erotes - Anteros/Eros/Hedylogos/Hermaphroditus/Himeros/Hymen/Pothos' **Desire Manipulation **Cupid Physiology ***Wing Manifestation **Enhanced Accuracy **Eros Embodiment ***Sexual Orientation Manipulation **Love Embodiment ***Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Relationship Manipulation *'Oneiroi - Morpheus/Phantasos/Phobetor' **Daydream Manipulation (Phantasos only) **Dream Embodiment ***Dream Manipulation ***Sleep Manipulation ***Subconscious Manipulation ***Oneiric Empowerment **Dream-World Lordship (Morpheus only) **Fantasy Manipulation (Phantasos only) ***Imagination Manipulation **Nightmare Embodiment (Phobetor only) **Oneiric Physiology ***Flight ***Shapeshifting * Moirai/The Fates - Atropos/Clotho/Lachesis ** Clairvoyance ** Death Inducement *** Unavertable Death ** Fate Embodiment *** Destiny Aspect Manifestation *** Destiny Manipulation *** Destiny Weaving **** Intuitive Precognition *** Prophecy Construction ** Purpose Embodiment ** Time Manipulation ** Thread Manipulation * The Muses - Calliope/Clio/Erato/Euterpe/Melpome/Polyhymnia/Terpsichore/Thalia/Urania ** Muse Physiology *** Absolute Creativity *** Art Embodiment (All) *** Astronomy Embodiment (Urania) *** Comedy Embodiment (Thalia) *** Dance Embodiment (Terpsichore) *** History Embodiment (Clio) *** Inspiration Manipulation *** Music Embodiment (Euterpe & Polyhymnia) *** Poetry Embodiment (Calliope, Erato & Euterpe) *** Tragedy Embodiment (Melpome) * The Keres - Some named members being Anaplekte, Achlys, Nosos, Ker, Stygere **Blood Consumption **Death Embodiment (All, Violent Death) ***Death Inducement ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Manipulation ***Contagion Embodiment/Pestilence Embodiment (Nosos) ***Pain Embodiment (Anaplekte) ***Violence Embodiment **Killing Instinct **Killing Intuition **Killing Intent Associations *Greek Deity Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Titan Physiology Known Users Gallery File:Nemesis_(SMITE).jpg|Nemesis (Smite) Goddess of Vengeance File:Nike_(SMITE).jpg|Nike (Smite) Goddess of Victory File:Thanatos_(SMITE).jpg|Thanatos (Smite) Hand of Death Asclepius_H.png|Asclepius (Valkyrie Crusade) Ate H.png|Ate (Valkyrie Crusade) Charon H.png|Charon (Valkyrie Crusade) Enyo_H.png|Enyo (Valkyrie Crusade) Eros_H.png|Eros (Valkyrie Crusade) Hypnos H.png|Hypnos (Valkyrie Crusade) Nike_H.png|Nike (Valkyrie Crusade) Nemesis_H.png|Nemesis (Valkyrie Crusade) Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) Iris_H.png|Iris (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Nemesis_(Mythology).jpg|Nemesis taking flight. Wood_nymph.jpg|According to Olympian Myths nymphs are consider lesser goddess and the daughters of Zeus. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers